Chanel Martin
)]] Name: Chanel Martin Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Smoking, Drinking, Singing, Writing Music/Poems, Protecting friends or people she considers friends, Alternate Rock Music Appearance: The first thing one notices about Chanel is her eyes. No matter the occasion, the rules, or the time, she has black eye shadow on prominently. This is supported by thick dark lashes, laden with mascara, and a pair of dark green irises. While they may be the most featured part of her face, they are by no means the most important. Chanel's lips are quite pink, pinker and fuller than most peoples, hiding her yellowed teeth which are uncared for and pale from a pack-of-smokes-a-month habit and an apathy towards oral hygiene. She has prominent cheekbones, which work to show a beautiful (as long as her mouth is closed) smile. Her nose is also rather average-sized, perhaps the only average thing about her. Chanel's brown hair is perhaps what people pay attention to more, however, as it is rather long, reaching the middle of her back and her fringe cut blunt at the front. This hides her ears, which ashamedly stick out. Even though they are rarely seen, she has both of them pierced with small purple hoops. Chanel stands at 5"6, and 154 pounds. She likes to wear more mature, adult, and risqué clothing, though not actually indulging herself into the fully sexual stuff. She wears skirts, dark navy or black, but only gives off the illusion of a maturing sexuality by wearing black stockings underneath that. She doesn't welcome advances to her, as she does not like guys as much as many other girls her age, hence the layered feel of her clothing. Underneath a black leather jacket she wears when going out and about (but usually never in school) she has a grey, plain, sleeveless shirt. It isn't very attractive though, the odd stain here or there. Chanel's feet are graced with black leather boots of the lace-up variety, the soles very warn being second, possibly third hand boots. She doesn't know where her boots came from before she bought them, which can be said for most of her clothing. Gracing her neck is a cloudy pearl necklace, the pearls nothing special or expensive, but simply a relic from when she was only a few years old. Biography: Chanel, was in all honesty, a complete and utter accident. Chanel's mother, Georgiana, was happily married to Cameron Martin, a worker for one of the larger companies in the city. While he loved her, she was of the impression that one did not need to be constrained by "a stupid piece of paper" when it came to finding pleasure. So every night that Cameron had to work a late shift, which she took with a grain of salt because it did not happen often, Georgiana, or Georgia as she was more formally known, went out nearly every night looking for a different partner. This went on for quite a while without Cameron knowing, until she was forced to face the consequences of her actions: the one period of time that she had forgotten to take contraception, she fell pregnant. Since her out-of-marriage sex life was just as vigorous and fulfilled as her in-marriage sex life, Cameron was under the impression that the child was his. 9 months later, Chanel was born. And then, only a few weeks after she was born, Cameron was called back into active duty. While Georgia wrote to him every day, and even sent pictures of what was happening with the baby, the responses stopped coming. It turned out that a fellow recruit of Cameron's was one of Georgia's former flings, and, in discussing their previous sexual conquests in conversation, unknowingly spilled the beans. What ensued were several trials following an aggravated assault on military grounds, resulting in an extension of Cameron's away time. In that time, he was killed in the line of duty. This simply meant to Georgia that she was no longer constrained legally by a "stupid piece of paper". Georgia had to leave her comfortable home, lacking a job to pay for such (her husband, after finding out about Georgia's affairs, managed to make a few phone calls while away to withdraw her access to the family's life insurance). What followed was the mother and daughter having to move into one of the more uncomfortable areas of Pittsburgh. This also meant that for most of Chanel's childhood, she lacked any permanent father figure. While Georgia was somewhat picky in her partners after her husband died, they were by no means any good at helping raise a young girl in the long run. Men, potential fathers, came and went, and despite her attempts to grow close to them, Chanel was still left without any proper guidance. Most of them were bad influences, regardless. One or two simply didn't show up when they were supposed to, or simply disappeared one day, and a few of the others were low-level criminals or thugs who would be arrested soon after Chanel met them. While this left her without a father figure, it didn't leave her with nothing. A few of them were usually genuinely nice people, and one or two would even pick her up from school when her mother was busy at work, waiting tables at a nearby cafe where the hours were near inflexible. School was different to her home life entirely. She wasn't a slacker, always doing the work she at least attempted to understand, but she lacked the motivation to become outstanding. Friend-wise, she always had a few. However, they sometimes grew a bit wary of how much she would grow attached to them. Female friends she was never without, and stayed with them for most of her school life. Transitioning into High School was a pretty hard ordeal for Chanel, as she was blooming into pubescence. Throughout her entire school life, she never had a boyfriend or had ever been on a real date with a guy. She has been on several outings with girl friends, but has not seen any of them as anything more than a friendly get-together. Though there were only a few bad seeds in the apple that was her mother's partner list, she was never able to trust a guy like she could a friend or a relative. As such, while she dressed somewhat sexually mature, she never put herself out there or made herself too inviting. However, along the way, she picked up a few bad habits. During a period in which she grew to trust the genuinely nice father figures that her mother would pick up, there was one that introduced her to alcohol. She wasn't a heavy drinker, but she would often use it as a release from some of the more stressful times in her life, often as a coping mechanism, as when she grew older, her responsibilities around the house started to pile up, adding to her responsibilities at school. Chanel's favorite subjects in school are both English and Music. She has always had a way with words, and as such tends to do quite well at the creative portions of English, and is an aspiring singer, who's natural singing voice has been given a gravely texture thanks to her smoking habit, making it reminiscent of several classical jazz singers. By the end of Grade 10, Chanel was doing okay for a girl who's life had been so hectic. She had several friends in her classmates, she was doing okay in school to a certain degree, and her mother had finally found a guy who had stayed more than a month. At the time of the Announcement Day, he had proposed to Georgia while Chanel attended school, and was about to move the mother and daughter out of their current living conditions and into a better house in a better suburb. Advantages: Chanel has a certain way with words that gives people security and trust in her, mostly due to her very alluring voice. She is used to living on less than most other kids do where food and rations are concerned. She is wary around people she knows have any sort of history, be it criminal, legal, or even related to them, and as such she is constantly on guard to them. Disadvantages: She does not trust men at all. No matter how much she knows them, or how much she has been with them, she will never trust them with her life. Also, a couple of years of unhealthy habits have left her not in her utmost peak physical condition. She tends to also hold onto her other friends and trust them far more than she should, no matter the situation. Designated Number: Female Student #3 ---- Designated Weapon: Box of Vicodin Conclusion: All that those pills will accomplish is to delay the inevitable when a 'friend' turns on her for the good of their country. The above biography is as written by Inky. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Vaughn Pearson Killed By: Vaughn Pearson Collected Weapons: Box of Vicodin (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Claire Heartland, Vaughn Pearson Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Chanel, in chronological order. Pregame *Beauty Parlor Program *D'yer Ma'ker *Rescue Me Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chanel Martin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I thought Chanel's short time in the compound was a great one. Her handler Inky, did a great job at conveying her attitude in her opening thread. I also liked the results of what happened during Chanel's interaction with Vaughn Pearson, during their fight and before killing him. Very action packed death scene there. - Keaka *Chanel was an interesting character, in large part because she represented a sort of transitional period in Inky's writing. Chanel showed some greater focus on the sort of exaggerated traits and experimental formatting he really started using later, but utilized a little more hesitantly. I think this actually improved the effectiveness of the techniques, though; they didn't really face the sort of over-saturation that comes with packing every post full of gimmicks. That said, Chanel came off as a little bit over the top in some ways, lacking the sort of grounding that really helps characters stand out to me. A lot of her stuff felt like it was trying almost too hard to evoke certain emotions, rather than letting them develop naturally, and her death post's formatting fell into excess. She's not bad, but I feel like a slightly lower-key, lengthier stay in the game would have really let her blossom. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program